


Prologue

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Learning to live [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Businessman Arthur, Engineering, M/M, Merlin hasn't been made yet, Robot!Merlin, Robotics, early version, happy arthur, soon to be made by Arthur, upset Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: After a bad meeting, Arthur takes a walk in the streets of London and discovers a little treasure in the trash.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time. :) I took a break from writing for a little bit. But i'm back :) I hope you enjoy my new series. I was going to make it a long story but i was too impatient and wanted to share the idea/fanfic sooner. So it's now going to be a series.

Arthur strolls through the streets of London; his tailored suit clung to him well in the cold, crispy weather. His headache only grew worse from his meeting and his phone probably had six missed phone calls from his uncle but he didn’t care. He needed a break. 

Stopping near a block of flats, he sat himself down on an old worn out bench and bent forwards, resting his arms on his legs, fingers intertwined. 

The smell of old rubbish filled his nose and he turned to see a large pile of trash littering a small alleyway. Arthur frowned as he saw something metallic and big, almost human sized. Arthur slowly stood and as he grew closer he noticed what looked like a skeleton of a humanoid robot lying strewn across the trash. 

Arthur picked up the rusting spine, lifting it up with a grunt and inspected it. It was dirty and covered in rust. He didn’t blame the owner from throwing it away. It was way past its purpose. Arthur noticed the arms and legs were missing. 

Arthur covered his nose with the cuff of his suit and backed away from the alleyway and nodded slowly to himself as he stared at the machine. He took his hand away from his nose; the smell wasn’t as bad now.

Arthur smiled a little, thinking and took off his jacket and wrapped up the machines’ rib cage as best he could and carried it to the road and held out his hand at a cab. The driver gave him an odd look as he got in. 

When Arthur took out his phone while the driver took him home, he noticed there were seven missed calls from his uncle. Arthur sighed deeply. 

‘I’m going home. Be sure to lock up the office on the way home, thank you.’ 

Arthur texted and sent the message to his uncle before tucking it away and looked at the machine on his lap.

Arthur had never felt this rebellious since his teenage years. But something in him was screaming at him to not go back there. He just wanted to go back home and work on the robot, that’s all. 

Arthur paid extra for the dust of iron in the cab’s car and after cleaning it off of the cab’s old seats he carried the robot to his old study in the basement of his mansion. 

He smiled himself as he laid it down on the table. Finally he was working on machines again, something that he actually liked doing. Not that he hated office work, but this was his passion. Arthur gazed at the walls, which graced many certificates, awards with engineering and robotics. 

Arthur rubbed his hand on the old table, which was stained and scratched. The smell of the basement was musky and old. 

Arthur cracked open a small window and walked over to the table, folding back the sleeves of his white office shirt. Flakes of iron floated off of him as he rested his hands on the table, his mother’s ring gently clinking as he did so. 

“Let’s get you fixed up…” Arthur said to the machine.


End file.
